Starfire Will Save Him
by Mathiastodd
Summary: Starfire catches Beast Boy trying to commit suicide after he fails to save someone. She promises herself that she wont let him give in and will help him be happy again. Probably wont put as much time in as my other story. Just had to get some of it written. BB/Starfire
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy sat on his knees heaving by the rubble of the office building that had just crumbled minutes earlier. Around him, ambulances of paramedics tended to the wounded that Beast Boy had pulled from the rubble. The rest of his team members arrived behind him with concern on their faces. "Beast Boy…What happened?" Robin asked. "You were supposed to clear the building. We cleared ours in time." "They…they wouldn't listen to me." Beast Boy wheezed. "They thought I was joking."

An EMT walked up to the Titans and addressed Robin. "I'm sorry, but not everyone was pulled out in time." Beast Boy's head jerked up at the EMT with a look of horror. The EMT gestured towards a gurney with a man on it with a blanket pulled up to his chest. Beast Boy ran to the side of the gurney, while his teammates walked behind him.

Beast Boy stopped at the gurney and looked at the face of the man he failed to protect. He was in his thirties and had dusty blond hair. Beast Boy tried to turn away but Robin grabbed him and forced him to look at the body. "You can't look away from this. Not now. You made a mistake and this man paid the price."

Beast Boy struggled, trying to pull away, but Robin held firm. Raven chimed in. "He's right. You can't be the jokester and expect to be taken seriously. You need to be a professional." Robin held Beast Boy up to look him in the eyes. "This is a defining moment. The moment you need to choose to take things seriously. No more jokes. We're heroes. People need to be able to respect us. Am I clear?"

Beast Boy looked up into his leader's strict gaze. "I understand. No more jokes." Robin let go of Beast Boy's collar. "Okay. I'm glad you understand." That night, the team had their quietest dinner ever. No arguments were to be heard about the food.

The next morning Beast Boy was on the roof of Titans Tower. He stepped to the edge and peered down to the rocky ground. He wanted nothing more than to die. To finally be free of who he was. Finally be free of his past. He thought of the ways he'd been treated. The way Raven treated him in Tokyo and always. He said to himself that he deserved it. It's his fault. He chose to be the fool. He had even accepted the role of being stupid to the point of believing it himself.

He never received a compliment or a "Good job". Only yelled at when things went wrong, and things went wrong. He'd been betrayed, heartbroken, defeated, manipulated, and spat on. And that's just since he joined the Titans. There was so much more and he was sick and tired of feeling it.

As he stood there he heard a chipper voice behind him. "Friend Beast Boy! Greetings!" Starfire said. "What is it you are doing on the roof?" Summoning his mask, Beast Boy turned his head towards the Tameranian and gave her a big smile. "I was just about to head into town. Maybe work on improving my image." Starfire cocked her head at his answer. "Oh, okay then. I wish you well." Beast Boy's smile dropped a bit. "Thank you. I'll remember that." Beast Boy said. Then, he dropped.

As Beast Boy fell he thought about Starfire. _Maybe she'll think it was an accident. That I suddenly couldn't change. I hope she can move past it. She was the best of us._ As Beast Boy came closer to the ground he waited for the release, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the ground was a few feet below him. Starfire had grabbed him by two parts of his costume which kept him horizontal. She put him down in front of her and stared at his face with a mix of concern and confusion. "You didn't transform." Starfire stated. "I…uh...I guess I had some problem. I'll check it out later." Beast Boy moved to leave but Starfire held his shoulders tightly.

"If that was the truth you would have cried for help. You did not." Starfire stated. _I guess she wouldn't have thought it was an accident._ Beast Boy looked away from her glowing green eyes. "Beast Boy, I do not understand. On my planet people do not purposefully cause their own death unless it is a sacrifice to win a battle. Taking ones' own life. It is not something warriors do."

Beast Boy mumbled something that Starfire didn't catch. "What is that, friend?" "I said, 'I'm not a warrior. I'm a coward.'" Beast Boy looked Starfire in her eyes and for once she actually saw the person they belonged to. The eyes were exhausted and in pain. They were without hope. Starfire remembered seeing these eyes once before, on the faces of her people that were taken by the Gordanians. If it was not for the Titans, those eyes might've resembled her own.

"It's what they say about it. 'It's the coward's way out. Only an idiot would kill themselves.' It's nothing I haven't been called before." Beast Boy said. Starfire grabbed him and embraced him in a light Tameranian hug which felt like a tight human hug. Beast Boy struggled away from her. "Stop it! I don't want your pity Star!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran away from Starfire, back into the tower.

Starfire stood, looking where Beast Boy had left. It was then that she promised herself that she would not let her friend take his own life. She will help him find joy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire searched the tower looking for Beast Boy but could not find him anywhere. She floated in front of his door. She had not checked his room yet. Opening the door, Starfire saw a dark room covered in dirty clothes. Starfire thought of the great contrasts between her beautiful purple room and his. Starfire thought to herself, _If friend Beast Boy had a nicer room maybe he would not be the sad._

Starfire grabbed one of Robin's staffs and used it to push the more pungent clothes into baskets. Borrowing some candles from Raven, Starfire lit them in Beast Boy's room to change the smell and opened his drapes to let light in. When she did this, she saw something shine in the corner of Beast Boy's closet.

Starfire picked up the chrome heart shaped box up from his closet floor. "This is the gift for Terra." Starfire thought, remembering Beast Boy's attachment to the item after Terra betrayed them. "Him. She betrayed him most of all. Maybe she is the answer." Starfire thought out loud. She opened the box to find a collection of prized possessions. Photos of him and Terra in a photo booth and a menu from a diner.

There's was one other thing that stood out inside the box. There was a photo of a family. Behind them was tall brown grass and a tall tree with leaves only on the top. It was a family of a man, a woman, and a little boy. Starfire wondered why her friend had a picture of a happy family in with the things he held dear and why the man in the photo seemed familiar.

It was then that Starfire heard the door open behind her. "Starfire? What… what did you do to my room?" Beast Boy asked in shock. Starfire dropped the box onto his bed and ran to greet him. "I have improved your room friend Beast Boy! Do you like it?" Beast Boy stood in his doorway looking around. "No…no I don't. What were you doing looking in that box?" Starfire was taken aback by how serious his voice sounded. "I-I wanted to know more about you. Why you're acting this way." Beast Boy suddenly became angry. "I'm not 'acting this way'. I am this way. The other me was an act and it got someone killed!" Starfire remained calm. "Beast Boy, who is the picture of?"

"That picture? It's my- I mean it's. I-I don't have to tell you anything. Please leave." Beast Boy said. Walking to the door, Starfire rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you do not like your room Beast Boy. I only desired to help." Walking into his room Beast Boy activated the door panel. "Please don't." As the door closed Starfire could've sworn she heard him say. "I'll just let you down."

Starfire stood in the hallway and thought what her next step should be. She decided to find that diner from the menu Beast Boy had. As she glided down the hall she passed Robin. "Hey, Starfire, what did you do with my staff?" Robin asked. "Oh, I left it in friend Beast Boy's room." Starfire replied. "Why was it in his room?" Robin inquired further. "I was using it to clean." Starfire responded. "…Starfire?" "Yes?" "Why were you cleaning Beast Boys room?" Starfire had already decided to not tell the others about her mission. "I just wanted to do something nice for our friend. Goodbye!" Starfire yelled as she sped away, down the hall.

As Robin looked after Starfire Raven approached him down the hall. "Starfire's acting strange today." Raven reported. "Yes, I noticed. She cleaned Beast Boy's room." Robin replied. "I know. She borrowed some of my candles for it." "Candles, hmm?" Robin pondered. "What is it?" Raven asked. "Probably nothing." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire landed outside the diner. A bell rang as Starfire opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see. A girl that was the striking resemblance of Terra sat at the end of the diner, eating a slice of pie.

"Friend Terra! You are alive?!" Starfire yelled as she lunged forward, grabbing the girl and holding her tightly.

"Oh no. Not again." The girl said while pulling herself away from the alien princess. "I told beast Boy, I'm not the girl you think I am. I just look like her."

Starfire's smile dropped but raised again as she realized something. "You've spoken with Beast Boy?"

"Yeah." The girl said. "He showed me Terra's room in your tower and was certain I was that girl he knew. He told me about this place and I started coming here."

Starfire felt nervousness and hope as she had finally found someone who could help her with her mission.

"Beast Boy needs you. He needs somebody who cares about him and can make him feel better. Maybe you could be his girlfriend?" Starfire asked.

"Wow. You don't really understand what that means do you?" The blonde girl said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know that they make human males happy and that the two care about and take care of each other." Starfire said.

"Well…doesn't that sound more like you?" The girl pointed out.

"W-What?" Starfire said.

"You clearly care about Beast Boy. You tracked me down to a diner because you want to make him happy right?" The girl said.

"I-" Starfire was cut off by her communicator. Robin appeared on the screen. "Titans! Dr. Light is causing trouble downtown! Meet me there now!" Robin said.

"I'm sorry, I must leave now." Starfire apologized to the girl before flying out the door.

* * *

><p>Downtown Jump City was alight with…well, light. Ten different Dr. Lights were running around the street with a bag of diamonds copied on each Doctor. The Titans were attacking each one and passing straight through them.<p>

"Ha ha! You bumbling children are completely hopeless against my new light doppelgangers! You can't tell where I am!" Dr. Light Boasted.

Cyborg pointed to one of the Lights. "You're that one."

"Curses! How did you know?!" Dr. Light yelled, shocked.

"It's the only one with a shadow." Cyborg said.

"Drat! Well, you still have to catch me!" Dr. Light said as he ducked down an alleyway.

"Titans, after him!" Robin called after his team mates.

As they ran down the alley the Titans found the alley splitting into three alleys.

"An alley that splits into three?! Who the hell designed this city?!" Robin fumed.

Cyborg spoke up. "My sensors show him going down the alley on the right."

Raven spoke. "I can sense him towards the middle."

"I can smell him on the right." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, we'll split into groups and go down each alley." Robin said.

Seeing this as her chance to force Beast Boy to talk to her again Starfire spoke up.

"I would like to travel with friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

The four other Titans turned to look quizzically at the orange alien.

"Okay, Starfire." Robin said, exchanging a glance with Raven. "I'll go with Cyborg and Raven scares Light too much to need help."

The team split up and walked down their separate alleys.

* * *

><p>Starfire and Beast Boy walked down the alley in awkward silence until Starfire decided that she had to say something.<p>

"I met a girl that looked like friend Terra."

Beast Boy stopped walking.

"She is Terra. She just…doesn't remember that. She doesn't want too. …I guess the good memories didn't outweigh the bad." Beast Boy said.

Starfire paused. "Do yours?"

Beast Boy shut his eyes and felt his body tense. He opened his eyes back up and took a deep breath in and out.

"C'mon. We need to find Light." He said.


	4. Happy New Year's Eve Eve

Starfire and Beast Boy walked down the alley and saw a fire escape with the ladder pulled down.

"He might have climbed up." Beast Boy said.

"I shall do the checking of the roof." Starfire declared as she flew up the side of the building.

Dr. Light suddenly darted out of cover on the roof and shot light rays down the side of the building at starfire. Starfire dodged the blasts but heard one hit Beast Boy below her. As she stopped to look back at Beast Boy, Dr. Light ran away.

Starfire landed next to a dazed Beast Boy, the back of his shirt blown apart.

"Geez, I can't believe that bozo got me. Where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire paused, staring at his bare back. It was covered in scars that Starfire recognized seeing on slaves of the Gordanians. Beast Boy's were old and long since healed. She knew some were from beatings and layers of whippings. By Beast Boy's shoulder was and indentation from a metal hook that had been used for some nefarious purpose.

"He…got away." Starfire answered, in shock.

"Then I guess I wasn't the only one that screwed up." Beast Boy said rubbing his head. "At least there's…What's wrong?" Beast Boy noticed Starfire staring at him.

"Your scars, Beast Boy." Starfire stated.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and then closed as if he was deep in thought. "My shirt got torn, huh? It's strange, I forget those are even there sometimes."

"The Gordanians would mark their slaves like that. They…they would torture them to make them obey and lose hope of being free." Starfire said.

Beast Boy turned his head towards Starfire. "And those slaves, did they like to talk about their scars?"

"No." Starfire admitted.

"How 'bout that." Beast Boy wondered aloud.

Starfire's communicator beeped. She opened it to see Robin's face. "Raven found Dr. Light climbing down a fire escape. We have him in custody."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy with his back to her. "Beast Boy and I will stay in town for a while before returning to the tower."

Beast Boy looked up at Starfire curiously. Robin paused before answering.

"Very well. We'll see you when you get back." Robin stated before ending his message.

"What was that about Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you wish to keep your scars a secret, we must get you a new shirt." Starfire pointed out.

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "Fine." He said, begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>Starfire took Beast Boy to the nearby pier where the fair was being held. Beast Boy had found a torn blanket, which he wore as a makeshift serape.<p>

Starfire was buying a sweater for Beast Boy when she saw the ferris wheel and had an idea. She took the sweater and shoved it onto Beast Boy so that his arms and head were stuck in a sleeve of the sweater. As Beast Boy struggled to get out, he found himself being pulled around.

"Starfire? Where are we going?!" Beast Boy staggered, trying to stay up.

He heard a click and felt his feet leave the ground. Starfire pulled the sweater down on Beast Boy and he saw the ocean with the stars reflecting off of them from the top of the ferris wheel.

"Why are we up here?" He said to Starfire on his left.

"I thought you might like the view." Starfire replied.

Beast Boy paused staring out at the few clouds move across the night sky.

"I do." He finally said.

Starfire shivered slightly from the cold. Seeing this, Beast Boy pulled the blanket off of himself from underneath the sweater and wrapped it around Starfire. She nestled into it and leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder thinking to herself, _Even if he's no longer silly or childish, he's still the kind boy I knew._

For several minutes, the two sat there in silence, looking out into the endless horizon and watching their breath turn to smoke in the cool night air.

"When I was still a kid…I was abducted by some bad people. They forced me to commit crimes for them." Beast Boy spoke.

Starfire looked up at Beast Boy as he stared stoically out into the ocean.

"Did they give you those scars?" She asked.

"…When I disobeyed…they beat me. When I messed up…they beat me. Sometimes they beat me cause they were bored. They whipped me! Kept me in a cage like an animal!" Beast Boy began growling before calming down. "I thought most of them had faded…I guess not."

Starfire looked to where Beast Boy was staring before speaking again.

"Some looked like that. Some appeared more precise… surgical."

Beast Boy shifted the way he was sitting and turned away from Starfire.

"I…I shouldn't be talking about this." Beast Boy said.

Starfire began to panic. She finally got him to open up and now she was losing him again.

In a move of desperation, Starfire grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his head griping his hair. She closed her eyes as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

For a second it felt as though they were melting together. The fabric from the blanket and sweater crossing hairs.

Beast Boy realized what was happening and pulled away, pushing Starfire back with his hands on her shoulders.

"I did not know you spoke Swahili." Starfire said with surprise.

Beast Boy looked down, his face felt hot from blushing at his first kiss. He couldn't look Starfire in the eyes.

"Wh-why did you…do that?" He asked.

Starfire was confused about why she had kissed him herself.

"I thought it would make you happy. …It always made Robin happy." She replied.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. _Is that it? Some…pity kiss. Does she think I'm that simple? That I'm some kind of sad case to fix so things can go back to the way they were? Does she think I was ever truly…happy?_

Beast Boy shut his eyes tight and put his right hand over his face. A single tear dropped onto the seat of the ferris wheel.

"You…you had no right to do that." Beast Boy said, before turning into a falcon and climbing out of the sweater to fly away.

Starfire tried to fly after him. "Wait, Beast Boy, I didn't mea-" She was stuck in the ride by the bar. After struggling against it she finally broke the bar and flew in the direction Beast Boy had left in to find him.

She looked all around he but couldn't find the small green bird. She called for him but no one answered.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, Robin was walking down a hallway when he saw Beast Boy leave his room and walk past him.<p>

"Beast Boy?" Robin said, getting the green teen's attention.

Beast Boy stopped walking but did not turn to face his leader.

"I know you've been acting more serious lately, and that's fine. But, you can still have fun too. We are still kids, in a way."

Beast Boy didn't react.

"Was that all you wanted to say?" Beast Boy asked.

"No…I know about you and Starfire." Robin continued.

"You know nothing." Beast Boy replied.

Robin: "I saw you two on the ferris wheel."

"Than you know less than nothing." Beast Boy said.

Robin turned to leave. "Just…take care of her okay? She cares a lot." He walked away.

Beast Boy stood there looking at the ground. _He's right. She does care. She's the kindest person I know and I've been pushing her away and hurting her._

* * *

><p>Starfire was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking down at her dangling legs. She was thinking about what she did wrong and how she could make it up to Beast Boy when the very same boy sat down next to her.<p>

She turned to look at him and their eyes met. They both quickly blushed and turned away.

Beast Boy spoke first. "The picture was of me and my parents." Starfire looked back at him.

"They died soon after I got my powers. Their boat went over a waterfall. They saw it coming and told me to fly away. I didn't know why until I reached the shore and saw them go over. I could've saved them…or maybe not."

Starfire placed her hand on his knee, urging him to continue.

"That man that died when the building collapsed…he looked just like my father. It felt like I let him die all over again."

Starfire said nothing for a moment.

"As a member of the Tamaranian royal family, I was given to the Gordanians as a slave for my people's lives. There were many in the population who would rather fall in battle than surrender. I had to convince them to let me be enslaved. On the day I left, I watched a small group of rebels try to rescue me from the Gordanians. I had to watch as they were killed in front of me." She said.

Beast Boy looked at her, shocked.

"But…you aren't pretending. You're always honest and happy." Beast Boy said.

"I have people in my life that make me happy." Starfire said, smiling. "I was hoping I could make you happy."

Beast Boy reached for her hand on his knee and held it.

"When it really counted, you did...and you do."

The two leaned forward and, tenderly this time, kissed. They felt that they had started something strange, but good.

The sun rose in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>It might not have been the ending you guys wanted but it it how the story ends. I hope, at the very least, it inspires others to write more BBStar stories just to show me that they can do better.**


End file.
